vertixiofandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
This is a list of game modes in vertix.io. Knowing what these modes are is important. The game will present a rotating list of game modes, with three available for all the players to vote. At the beginning of the game, this rotating list is randomly generated. Solo-based modes Free-For-All In this Mode, players must try to get 15000 points (usually 15 kills) the fastest, and the person to do so wins. Sniper War Like FFA, but all the players play as the Hunter class. Only 1000 points needed to win. Rocket War Sniper War, but everyone is a Rocketeer. Pyro War Sniper War, but everyone is an Arsonist. Team-based modes Team Deathmatch The players are split into two teams, and they always see their team as blue and the enemy team as red. Each team has their progress bar that gets filled as its players score points through killing each other, and wins once that bar is full. Lootcrate In this mode, players get points for collecting Lootcrates that spawn in the predetermined locations on the map. They also get points for kills. Zone War In Zone War, the player must run to the opposite team's side of the map and enter their Zone to earn points. They also get points for kills, but only half of regular. There are no health pickups in this mode. This mode is obviously best played with the fast classes like Run N Gun and Arsonist, whereas the slow classes like Spray N Pray and Rocketeer are disadvantaged. Daring players may try being the Duck as well. A very strong defensive class in this mode is the Hunter, as there are several choke points (narrow corridors) in each of the maps. Hardpoint In Hardpoint, players from two teams must stand on the Hardpoint in the middle of the map to win. 10 points are awarded to the player and the team for each second they stand in the Hardpoint. They also get points for kills. This mode often advantages Spray N Pray, as it can endure the longest while defending, and it can prefire in practically all directions, thus discouraging enemy assaults. Hunters may try to snipe enemy players in the Hardpoint, which gives points more quickly. Boss Hunt The first player who enters the game is the Boss, who is hunted by the rest of the players. The Boss wins after killing 20 players, the players win when the boss is killed. Scoring is different for the non-boss in this mode, counted by damage and not kills. This mode does not affect KD. There are no health pickups in this mode as well. Players will deal 25-175% of their damage to the Boss depending on the number of players in the game. Removed Modes Duck Hunt (added back to the game) In Duck Hunt, the first player who enters the game is a hunter. Everyone else after that becomes a Duck. For the ducks to win, they had to kill the hunter, for the hunter to win, he had to kill 10 ducks. This game mode was very hard for the hunter to win, and so it was removed. Trivia * The first successor game to Vertix Sidney made, the 3D isometric shooter karnage.io, only has FFA, TDM and 1v1 Competitive modes in it. Krunker.io, a 3D FPS that became the second successor game to Vertix, has FFA and Hardpoint on the default maps, and TDM + Boss Hunt on its custom maps. It also has many modes of its own, like Infected, Hide and Seek, Parkour, Race and Competitive, and it also allows custom server hosts to restrict classes however they like, so the dedicated Sniper/Rocket War modes became unnecessary. Category:Guides